Gone
by ZarahJade
Summary: He's not the best boyfriend, but he's her world.  He leaves & she makes a hasty decision.  By the time he realizes he's made a mistake, he's too late. Rating might be a little too relaxed. let me know if it is.  Warning! DEATHS! one-shot


_So sorry if this sucks. It was written in a fit of teenage angst. I honestly didn't proofread or anything. I'm in a huge fight with my boyfriend & this is how I keep from doing bad things. I warn you... this is my darker side... it even scares me sometimes. So read & review but remember I'm not exactly in a good emotional spot right now so no flames please?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto related... except that dvd I bought at Walmart... that's all mine since I paid for it!_

_

* * *

_

Sakura POV

He's gone. He said he doesn't need me anymore. He says I never supported him and then he was gone. He left and I was left standing all alone with my world crashing down on me. I tried to call his phone, beg him to come back, but he disconnected it. He cut me out of his world.

What do you do when the only thing you live for is the thing that is taken away?

He's my whole life. My entire world. I know it sounds ridiculous. I know we're just teenagers, high school sweethearts and it's not meant to last. I know this, but I thought we were different. Five years. Five years of my life I put up with his crap, being abused and I didn't even realize. He cheated, he lied and now he's gone. He's gone and I'm begging him to please come back to me. I'm telling him I'm sorry that I'm not enough for him. He's the one who lied, he's the one who ruined everything, but I'm the one who's begging for his forgiveness. Why? Because I'm not strong enough. I don't know the pain he's felt, he made that very clear. Nothing I do is ever good enough for him and he's quick to let me know that. The words he says cut me deep. I'm fighting my tears, the stinging in my eyes. I'm fighting the urge to run cold sharp metal through my flesh. I'm fighting just to keep myself safe and alive. I'm hiding from myself.

We both knew eventually something would have to give. He's got a stronger will than I do, so that something was me. My heart feels like it's going to stop beating at any moment, and I wish it would. But it doesn't. It keeps beating and hurting. I've never been so alone. My world is gone and now I'm left to pick up any remnants that remain. Why? Why did he shut me out? I know his past, I secretly knew his deepest desire, but I couldn't keep him here with me. Why? What is wrong with me that everyone I love decides to push me away?

I'm walking in darkness. I can't find my way home. Do I even have a home anymore? After he came in and tore it apart? It's all I'll ever hear for the rest of my life. Now it's my time to decide how long I'll hear it. I could end it now, before anyone ever knows. Or I can get the calls from my family and friends. I can get the messages from his family, at least with him leaving and their abuse one good thing comes, he gets a moment of caring from them.

I wanted to do something bigger with my life. Maybe die in the line of duty. But no. I'm going to die a meaningless death, just like the rest of my existence. But if my dying means he's happy, I won't hesitate for a second. But how to die? I don't have a gun, though that would be the painless route. There are no lakes nearby, a river though, but I want him to see my dead body, to realize what he's done, so drowning is out. I could slit my wrists or my throat, but that's too cliché. I guess I'll improvise.

* * *

Sasuke POV

I made a mistake. I realized it soon after I left. By the time I gave up my pride and went to find her there were cops around her house. I parked my car and slowly got out. I saw her near naked body hanging from a rope tied around the chimney of her house. Her torso was covered in blood from small cuts all over it. 'What the hell happened?'

"Who are you?" a gruff voice said from behind me. I couldn't look to see who it was, I couldn't take my eyes off of her body hanging off the roof.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." I answered blankly. It wasn't until he addressed me by name that I even realized I had answered him.

"Sasuke?" the man said shocked. I turned my head away from her body and looked at the man. I'm not sure what my face said, I'm not even sure what I was feeling. Numb. I suppose that's what I felt. "Uchiha… there's something on the… body… that you need to see. Come with me." The officer finally regained his composure.

There, carved into her torso, she left a final note to me. It read, "Sasuke Uchiha. Are you happy now? You get everything that you've ever wanted. You get to be alone. I can't hate you but I can't love you when you're gone. Look at what you've done Sasuke. You finally went too far. Love is thicker than blood Sasuke. Love, Sakura." The blood was still oozing out of the cuts even as I read this. I did this. I did this to her, I still can't say her name without guilt washing over me so I refuse to say it. But I'll say it one last time, before they kill me.

I look into the crowd gathered to watch me die. I stare at them coldly, no emotions showing. I know I deserve this, and I know everything is my fault. I asked for this in fact. I rest my eyes upon my friends, gathered to watch me die. I look my best friend, a man who loved her how she should be loved, and say, "I am Uchiha Sasuke, and I am responsible for the death of Haruno Sakura, the woman I loved." The shots ring out and everything goes dark to my eyes forever, I know Sakura will not be waiting for me. Afterall, she's gone.

* * *

A/N: Wow. okay so I thought I'd upload this just to get it out of my system & I'm very surprised by the results! Thank you everyone who reviews & comments! I've gotten a lot of positive feedback on this! Thank you all so much. You're helping my mood improve exponentially!


End file.
